Pulverizers, such as for example cutting mills, are known and serve for the reduction of plastic wastes and corresponding cuttable materials in form of fibres, pieces, hollow bodies, foils and profile material but also of natural and synthetic rubber, vulcanised rubber, cable wastes, glass fibre wastes, leather or paper to state but a few concrete examples.
DE 199 54 998 A1 discloses a cutting mill which includes a cutting rotor with a multiplicity of cutting blades evenly distributed over its circumference, a cutting stator surrounding the cutting rotor with a plurality of stator blades, a milling stock inlet for milling stock feed and a discharge screen. As for the rest, this publication deals with the configuration of an additionally included rotating classifying device and its arrangement together with the cutting rotor in a common housing.